Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a text extraction and contextual decision support system and method, and in particular to analyzing text information from structured and unstructured sources such that a determination of contextual relevancy and appropriate decision support measures may be carried out.
Description of Related Art
User interfaces permit entry of structured and unstructured text information. Unstructured text information may be entered directly as free form text (e.g., typing) or as speech-to-text dictation.
Electronic medical records are currently used in the healthcare industry to provide a centralized repository for a patient's entire medical history. These systems may be accessed remotely over a network such that healthcare providers can access a patient's complete record without relying on physical delivery of paper records. Additionally, current electronic medical record systems accept text data input in the form of both structured and unstructured text.